


Halloween Candies 2013

by lindahoyland



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written as Halloween gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Candies 2013

**Glad Tidings**

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

"You are certain, Finduilas?" asked Denethor

"I am. The healer says I am with child. I hope you will hold your son in your arms ere the leaves fall."

Denethor shivered. A son, yes he wanted a son and heir above all else. A son to protect Gondor and to hold rod and rule steadfast after he was gone. Yet in these times there seemed to be no hope. Were not Gondor's sons all destined to fall like leaves in autumn before an enemy more deadly than winter chills?

He forced himself to smile. "That is wonderful news, my love."

 

**Mushroom Soup**

"I wonder what Strider's surprise is?" said Pippin.

"We will find out," said Merry.

"It must be something special for him to ask us to come to the Citadel," said Frodo.

The four Hobbits quickened their pace and soon arrived at the King's apartments. A servant let them in.

"What a delicious aroma," said Sam. "I could swear that is…

Just then, the King entered, followed by a servant carrying a steaming tureen. She placed it on the table, which was set for four.

"Greetings, my friends," cried Aragorn. "My cook has made some mushroom soup especially for you."  
"Mushroom soup!" the Hobbits exclaimed joyfully.

"I thought you told us that the folk in Gondor didn't eat mushrooms?" said Frodo.

"Usually, they don't," said Aragorn. "When I told the cook who it was for, though, he agreed to make it especially for you. It helped too that I am King. It does have its advantages at times."

"But how did the cook know the recipe?" asked Sam.

"I asked him to make it from one of Bilbo's recipes that I recalled," said Aragorn. "Now let us enjoy it."

Soon there were four empty dishes and four full and happy Hobbits.

 

 **I've got my love to keep me warm**  

"How fair the White Tree looks tonight!" exclaimed Arwen. Hand in hand, the royal couple strolled around the Court of the Fountain.

"It is fair indeed, but pales compared to your beauty, vanimelda. You outshine even the stars above!"

"You flatter me, my love. You are strong as the oak and slender as the birch. How my heart quickens to behold you!"

"Now who is the flatterer?"

"I meant every word and more!"

"It grows cold," said Aragorn.

"How can I ever be cold with you to keep me warm?"

Their lips moved together in a tender kiss.

 

 **Brotherly love**  

I've a surprise, little brother," said Boromir.

"What is it?"

"Come with me to the kitchens and I'll show you."

On the hearthrug, lay Feril, the kitchen cat, surrounded by four tiny kittens.

"Oh, Boromir, they are lovely!" Faramir dropped to his knees beside them. Then he frowned. "But father won't let us have pets."

"Cook says you may visit the kittens every day until they are grown and go to their new homes."

Faramir gently picked up a tiny furry bundle and cradled it in his arms. He beamed.

Glad to see his little brother smile, Boromir tiptoed away.

 

**Playmates**

"We've something to tell you, ion nîn," said Arwen. "You will have a new playmate soon."

Eldarion beamed happily and jumped up and down with excitement. "You mean I can have a puppy?"

"Maybe one day, but this new playmate will be a baby brother or sister."

Eldarion looked disappointed. "Babies are dull and cry all day," he said, pouting.

"You brother or sister will grow up, though, then you will have fun playing together."

"I hope it's a brother then, girls are silly. Puppies are still more fun!"

"I would have loved a brother or sister," said Aragorn wistfully.

 

**Autumn Pleasures**

"I like autumn not at all," Halbarad shivered and drew his cloak more closely around himself.

"Behold the trees adorned in red and gold and orange!" said Aragorn. Look at the spiders' webs sparkling with dew on a frosty morning. See the graceful birches and mighty oaks adorned in their autumn finery!"

"So speaks one raised in the comfort of Master Elrond's house, who knows not yet the hardships of winters in the wilds!" Halbarad responded.

"Surely there must be something about autumn you enjoy?"

"The fellowship of the Rangers around the camp fire on a cold night." Halbarad conceded.


End file.
